Messiah
by fluffyisgod
Summary: The end is nigh. When the apocalypse dawns upon Shinji and everybody he loves, a prophecy is fulfilled, and all hell breaks loose. Just remember From dust you were made, and to dust you shall return.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. Story: Messiah 

**Chapter 1: Normality Breaking**

_There is no line between good and evil, no boundary separating salvation and damnation, no wall to segregate right and wrong. There is only belief, belief that something is correct, and belief that something is wrong, there is no median. To put the choice of life or death in one being's hands is preposterous. We cannot depend on God to choose for us, only man should choose man's path. One day, God may stop choosing to be good. What will we do then? Who will lead us? Who will we believe in? Man._

**Break:**

Shinji stood in a dark void, humming "Ode To Joy" and staring into the distance. The tune echoed all around him making a creepy aura that began to put questions in his mind.

_Why am I here?_

_Because you dream._

_I am asleep?_

_Of course._

_Can I wake up?_

_No._

_Why not? I want to. This place is desolate._

_Are you afraid?_

_No…a little bit._

_You are afraid of being alone._

…_Yes._

_But you are always alone._

_No, that's not true. I have Misato, and Rei, and Asuka…they keep me company._

_But you still feel lonely._

_I don't!_

_You do._

…_Sometimes…_

_All the time. Because even though you want them near you, you wish they'd go away._

…_I wish…I wish they understood me._

_Maybe they will, you don't know because you haven't tried._

…_I'm-_

_Afraid to try?_

…_Yes._

…_Fear is a weakness. You must conquer your fear Shinji, for there is something much more frightening in your future that you cannot back away from._

_I…I don't understand._

_You will, you will. _

**Break:**

Shinji woke up and shook his head couple of times, _Ughh, I feel horrible. That dream sucked._

He got out of bed and headed for the shower in the hall. The warm water soothed his skin and coaxed him slowly into the waking world. When he was done, he dried himself and pulled on his school uniform. As he walked out the door, he walked straight into a groggy, red-headed being that he immediately classified as the highly dangerous (and sometimes poisonous) Asuka Langely Soryu. She mumbled something incoherently and Shinji moved to the side to allow her access to the bathroom and, eventually, alertness. Walking to the kitchen he paused a moment to open Misato's bedroom door and throw his shoe in, which was greeted by a string of incomprehensible curses that would make any hard catholic mother feel dirty. Entering the kitchen, Shinji got out some eggs and began to cook them sun-side up for himself and his female roommates (though they seemed more like zombies at this time of day). Pen-Pen (the dorm mascot) yawned and roused himself at the smell of food and waddled over to Shinji's leg. The boy bent down and patted the penguin gently on the head before returning to the meal. He set the table and served the eggs, gave Pen-Pen a fish, and placed a can of beer beside Misato's plate. Taking a deep breath, Shinji let out a sigh and sat down to savor the fruits of his labor in silence. The peace was soon broken, however, as a very pissed Asuka stormed into the kitchen with only a towel on," BAKA SHINJI! YOU USED ALL THE SOAP AGAIN!"

Shinji swallowed a piece of egg before replying," Misato used it all yesterday. I didn't get any either."

Satisfied with Shinji's reply, Asuka turned her anger on a new target," MISATO YOU LAZY BUM! GET UP AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU HAVE TO HOG ALL THE DAMN SOAP!"

Pen-Pen, now finished with his fish, huffed as if exasperated and waddled back into the fridge. Shinji smiled and said," I hear you Pen-Pen. I hear you."

**Break:**

The walk to school was also routine. Shinji walked in silence and pretended not to notice Asuka as she bitched about anything and everything that came to mind. He only found relief when Hikari, the class prez and Asuka's best friend, showed up and took Asuka's attention away from him. As Shinji walked into class, he was ambushed by the other stooges, as Hikari called them, Kensuke and Toji.

"What's up man?" said Toji happily," Get any ass last night from Misato?"

Shinji blushed," More like barf! She drank too much again."

Kensuke smiled," If you get me an up skirt photo of her I will give you 10,000 yen in cash!"

Shinji blushed harder," What kind of guy do you think I am you bastards?"

Then a voice spoke that struck fear in all their hearts," Baka stooges…WHAT'S THIS ABOUT UP SKIRT PHOTOS?"

Shinji didn't need to breathe the word, they all knew it," Run."

And so, the teacher came in to find the three stooges being chased and beaten by Asuka and Hikari. Typical morning for a typical day.

**Break:**

Misato sipped her coffee slowly as she stared at Unit 2's immobile form. It seemed strange that whenever she stood near the robot, it seemed to resonate with an aura. It was as if the machine had a,_…soul._

"Earth to Misato!" said a familiar voice next to her ear and Misato turned to face a solemn looking Ritsuko.

"Oh, hey. Why do you always look so…serious?" she asked.

Ritsuko slit her eyes," And this means?"

Misato sweat dropped," Nothing at all! Um…coffee?"

Ritsuko sighed," Already had three cups today. Anyway, you are needed at Section 66. We need you to schedule this weeks sync tests for the pilots."

Misato nodded her head," Okay!"

As they walked away Ritsuko commented," You have another bump on your head."

Misato glared," Yeah."

Ritsuko smiled for the first time that day," Shinji had to use forceful measures this morning?"

Misato continued her brood," That boy is going to die when he gets home."

**Break:**

"Today, class, we will learn about the Christian legacy," said the teacher," Can anyone tell me what Christianity is?"

Asuka raised her hand and replied in an educated tone," Christianity is the belief that a prophet named Jesus was the messiah that came to this world the son of God and the virgin Mary. He was crucified somewhere around 33 A.D. and Christians believe he died for our sins, but that he will walk this earth again someday."

The teacher nodded his head," Thank you Ms. Soryu. Very accurate indeed."

Asuka smiled and sat a bit more upright in her seat, Shinji coughed.

"Now then, Christianity was birthed from Jesus' followers and although they were persecuted by the Romans, eventually converted Rome itself by the Emperor Constantine. He and a council of 200 men wrote the bible from the text of witnesses such as the twelve disciples. Even after Rome itself was destroyed by the Ostrogoths, the Visigoths, the Vandals, and the Huns, the church stood strong. Can anyone tell me why?"

A small, white hand flew up and they all turned their heads to recognize Rei Ayanami. Shinji was surprised as Rei never answered a question in class, but there she was with her hand raised high. Even the teacher was taken back as he stuttered," Y-yes Ms. Ayanami?"

"The church survived the fall of Rome because it was wholly based on an idea and faith. Rome was based on economy and government and these are easily broken, but the church put its beliefs straight into the human mind and soul. This made the church untouchable."

The teacher nodded in a satisfactory manner," Outstanding Ms. Ayanami."

Shinji felt his heart pump harder as a faint blush appeared across the pale girl's face," Thank you teacher."

Asuka wriggled around in her seat uncomfortably, _Okay wonder girl, you won this time._

"Here are some artifacts of a church that was destroyed by the second impact," said the teacher as he pulled out a bible, a crucifix, and a vial filled with water," I have no doubt that you know what these are, but check them out if you want to."

Shinji looked at the cross and a shiver ran down his spine, Jesus' eyes bore into his as if trying to tell him something. Shinji shook his head and looked away, _Note to self, get more sleep._

**Break:**

Asuka chattered about meaningless things on the way home, but Shinji's mind was somewhere else. _I can't shake the feeling of his eyes…they creeped me out, _he thought.

"Baka! Are you listening?" asked Asuka haughtily.

"Hm…yeah," Shinji mumbled as he stared at the ground.

Asuka furrowed her brow, Shinji was acting very unshinjish today and it was bothering her. He seemed so distant and uneasy and she didn't see why he should.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked shyly.

The boy turned and gave her a sun-touched smile that made her blush a deep crimson," Yes Asuka?"

Asuka quietly said," Are you feeling okay?"

Shinji distorted his face in confusion," Ummm, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Asuka slapped herself back to normal and yelled," BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

Shinji sweat dropped," Ummm, sorry?"

They finished the walk in silence as Shinji contemplated Asuka's behavior.

**Break:**

Gendo Ikari sat at his desk and looked at the copy of the dead sea scrolls that lay before him," The time is upon us Fuyutsuki."

Fuyutsuki nodded," Us or them, the final battle."

"Amen."

**Break:**

Rei dried herself in front of her bathroom mirror and hummed a tune to herself. She reached her right breast and blushed, Shinji had fallen on it when he had come in to give her her new passcard. _Shinji Ikari…I wonder if you feel this emotion too. Like a breeze in a bottle, wanting to get out and wrap itself around you_, she thought, blushing a little bit. She lied down on her bed to do her homework and remembered the question she had answered in class that day. She didn't know why she had raised her hand, she never felt the need to prove herself by answering a question. Today, however, she had just felt it shoot up and the words flowed from her mouth like they weren't her own. _I wonder…_

**Break:**

Shinji was met at the door by a flying shoe that ploughed into his head with a painful THUNK!

"Next time use water dammit!" said Misato from the table.

Asuka giggled and flounced off to her room as Shinji picked himself off the floor and handed Misato her shoe back," Thanks."

He ambled off to his room to listen to music and do his homework, but found that he could not concentrate very well. He stared at he open window and noticed a dove hovering outside of it, slowly making it's way to the windowsill. It landed and gave Shnji a quizzical look, then flew away. Shinji didn't regard it as much, but went on thinking about the dream he'd had last night. He liked being with Rei and Misato, he could stand Asuka and Hikari, and the other two stooges were his main compadres. Yet, he had felt the way he'd said, lonely. He need someone to understand him, someone who knew how he felt. _I won't find it here, _he thought solemnly and got back to work.

**Break:**

**Hope u liked it! It'll get better action + fluff wise later I promise. I'm just building a foundation here. Review!**


End file.
